


Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life

by Michevalier



Category: Vocaloid, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cats, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cutesy, Fluff, GakuYuga, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but they ARE cats in the scene with actual humans haha, neko!Gakuto, neko!Yuga, nyan~, this is the 50th GakuYuga fic on AO3 so I wanted it to be something special :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: It was a rather special night when two cats from such drastically different worlds met.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Kusanagi Shouichi, Ohdo Yuga/Sogetsu Gakuto, Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre, two latter ships are rather minor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life

**Author's Note:**

> The title says it all, but yeah, this fic IS based on the following song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FaiU_sSifGc
> 
> The idea itself came to me when in episode 6 of Sevens Gakuto mentioned that he had a "pedigree lineage". PEDIGREE!!! XDDDD I couldn't help but imagine him as a snobbish house cat after that, haha! Oh yeah, and Yuga is also a perfect "stray" since his Road Laboratory is apparently near some junkyard? *insert thinking emoji here*

"Hey, pretty~" Yuga, the stray cat who appeared in Gakuto's life one night, winked at him and offered him his hand. "Why are you sitting there all alone? This is such a beautiful night! Just look at this huge moon! Come out and let's play together!"

Gakuto narrowed his eyes, watching the sudden intruder on his windowsill suspiciously. Somewhere deep inside he regretted being such an astonishingly good-looking cat with a distinct pedigree. No, there was nothing wrong with being marvelously beautiful. The problem was all those strays that were all too eager to woo him whenever he came onto his windowsill just to breathe some fresh evening air.

"Excuse me," Gakuto turned his face away. "I am not interested."

"Aww c'mon!" Yuga pouted and tried to get the other cat's attention again, but Gakuto only kept turning his face in the opposite direction. "No, really. What's so fun of staying locked inside all day? Cats live only once, you know."

"And your point is?" Gakuto raised an eyebrow skepticaly.

"Weeeell," Yuga grinned, satisfied that he could get this posh beast interested, "I mean, spending all your days in that house is boring, isn't it? Like I said, cats do live only once despite humans' popular belief of us having nine lives."

"So?" Gakuto's expression remained deadpan, forcing Yuga to facepalm.

"So?!" the stray exclaimed dramatically. "I say that a cat should live that one life to the fullest! C'mon, let me chew up and tear that stupid collar off your neck and..."

"Hey!" Gakuto hissed and promptly slapped Yuga's hand away as he was about to touch the aforementioned collar. "Have you got any idea how precious this collar is to me?! If you broke it, you could never pay the fee!"

"I see..." Yuga sighed after a brief pause and intense staring into Gakuto's lovely deep blue eyes. "Well, since you're not in the mood tonight, I'll come back tomorrow?"

With those words, the stray leapt off the window and disappeared into the darkness of the night street.

"What an obnoxious stray cat!" Gakuto huffed and went back into the warmth of his home.

_~~~_

"Why are you so against playing outside?" Yuga asked and tilted his head.

He did keep his yesterday's "promise" and came back onto Gakuto's windowsill the very next night.

"Because I am not naive," Gakuto sighed; he felt kinda awkward having to explain such obvious things. "Cats live only once and that is not a lie. And that is why I spend my days safely inside."

"Heh," Yuga shrugged. "Sounds pretty tedious, if you ask me. I guess strays do have the most fun after all. Stealing fish and sausages for dinner and chasing all those pigeons whenever you like. Oh! And we get to rest without a single care while humans work! Not mentioning that we can sleep anywhere we like! Geez, just speaking about that makes me excited! I honestly don't see why wouldn't you choose such a freedom, too! We could hang out with my other buddies and dance all night long!"

"That is your point of view" Gakuto sighed and shook his head. "Now, allow me to explain how a house cat like me sees your "perfect" life and what merits do I get from not jumping off this window and following you gods know where."

"Okay?" Yuga blinked.

"Well, first off!" Gakuto smirked as he jerked his head up proudly. "I am a royalty! And I get to eat exquisite meals three times a day and sleep in a soft and velvety bed! Ah yes, and even if I do not fancy the shower part very much, I'm still given daily baths to keep me looking so nice and clean!"

"That must be a pure Hell," Yuga shuddered as his face got pallid.

"At least I don't stink like you, _sir_ ," Gakuto shrugged.

"Stink?!" Yuga raised an arm and sniffed his armpit. "It's my natural smell! And it's quite attractive for a cat to have a strong smell!"

"For a stray, perhaps," Gakuto sighed and continued. "Also, unlike me, you have no one watching over you and keep you safe wherever you go... I mean, you could be easily run over by a car tomorrow! And who would even care when that happens, mm?"

"Hehe," Yuga scratched his head. "No worries! As you can see, I'm still alive and kicking!"

"Could you please move aside a bit?" Gakuto glared at him. "It would be problematic if I caught your fleas!"

"I don't have any!" Yuga laughed, yet still kept scratching himself. "But hey! I've got a cool idea!"

"And that is?"

For some reason, Gakuto got interested. He didn't realise it fully yet, but he actually found this stray quite... charming? It was difficult to explain which exactly qualities he found attractive. Yuga's shiny emerald eyes, so mesmerising in the darkness of the night? Or, perhaps, his pride and sweet words? Regardless of what that was, Gakuto decided to listen to this stray's idea.

"I've began visiting that place every day for a dinner! It's called Café Nagi."

"Café Nagi?" Gakuto's ears twitched.

Wasn't that the very same place his own masters eagerly attended from time to time?

"Yep!" Yuga beamed. "They serve the most delicious hotdogs over there! Hey, have you ever eaten one?"

"I..." Gakuto coughed. "Never. I have my own, strictly feline diet."

"Whaaaaaaat?!" the stray's eyes literally bulged in shock. "Then you _must_ go with me! Tomorrow!"

"I am..." Gakuto shuddered as Yuga's face ended up being right in front of his.

"It's not good missing out on something _that_ amazing! Come on!"

Gakuto felt his cheeks heat up, bright crimson blush spreading all over his face.

"A-alright then," he mumbled, managing to break their eye contact, and yet his heart was pounding.

"Okie-dokie!" Yuga giggled, his eyes sparkled with joy. "It's a date then!"

Gakuto only huffed in response. His face was still burning.

_~~~_

Kusanagi Shoichi owned Café Nagi together with his husband, Yusaku. It wasn't the same, old food truck though. As years went by, they were able to purchase a small shop and start their business basically anew. Even if their restaurant wasn't the fanciest in Den City, they still had their share of loyal customers enjoying their hotdogs and coffee and bringing stable income.

This was yet another peaceful day. Shoichi was whistling his favourite tune while making some hotdogs when he heard his husband's voice.

"Sho-chan!" Yusaku called from somewhere outside.

Shoichi smiled. It was still somewhat unusual when Yusaku referred to him like that, but it was pleasant nonetheless.

"What is it?" the man came out of the shop and saw their favourite "customer".

It was the stray tabby cat with fluffy auburn fur and adorable emerald eyes. The little one was so cute that both of Café Nagi's owners couldn't help but adore him, so they quickly named him Yuga.

"Oh! Our little buddy came for a lunch?" Shoichi chuckled.

"And he apparently brought a friend with him," Yusaku pointed at the other cat.

It was a well-groomed Siamese with light and dark purple fur. It had strikingly beautiful blue eyes and its fur looked nice and smooth. The cat had an expensive looking collar around its neck.

"Wow, now that's what I call a nobility!" Shoichi whistled, and the Siamese folded its ears and took a step back, obviously frightened by such a weird noise. "Hey, don't be scared, friendo! We don't bite here!"

"Sho-chan doesn't even bark properly," Yusaku added with a smirk.

"Woof!" the man disproved that, sending another wave of shivers all over the Siamese. "Okay-okay! I won't do that anymore, sorry!" he apologised to the cat. "Double-sized royal hotdogs are incoming!"

Yusaku stayed outside, petting Yuga, when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Ryoken," he nodded as two men approached him. "And Spectre. Having another date?"

And Yusaku wasn't wrong. Ryoken and Spectre did regularly visit Café Nagi for romantic lunches together.

"Busy today?" Ryoken asked, noticing some customers inside the shop.

"Like usual," Yusaku shrugged.

"That amount of customers in one go is..." Spectre sat near one of the tables, but then suddenly gasped. "Woah! What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Huh?" Ryoken and Yusaku blinked simultaneously, watching the Siamese circling Spectre's legs excitedly and rubbing against them, purring.

"Is that..?" Yusaku asked.

"Our cat, yes," Ryoken confirmed.

"What is the meaning of this, _sir_?" Spectre scolded as he picked the Siamese up and held it in his arms; the cat folded its ears apologetically.

"Oh! So that's yours!" Shoichi came outside with two hotdogs, and Yuga immediately began twirling around the man's legs, demanding his treat.

"Gakuto," Spectre sighed, stroking the Siamese's head softly. "What are you doing all the way here? What if you got lost?"

"Maybe he wanted to hang out with his little friend here?" Shoichi nodded at Yuga who had already begun devouring his hotdog greedily.

"Our baby boy hanging out with strays?" Spectre frowned. "Goodness gracious!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on him?" Yusaku said.

"Domestic cats are not used to spending much time outside," Ryoken replied. "Especially, our Gakuto."

"But you have your contact information on his collar, right?" Shoichi reminded. "Heh, had he chosen to hang out here, we would have definitely notified you, no worries!"

"Fleas though..." Spectre winced slightly, looking at Yuga energetically scratching himself.

"Okay-okay!" Shoichi laughed. "So, you're like usual?"

"Yes, two hotdogs and cappuccino, please," Ryoken sat next to his own husband.

"Three, but the third is our treat!" Shoichi winked. "Your baby boy should also try some of our great hotdogs!"

"I hope he doesn't end up getting digestion problems..." Spectre mumbled under his breath.

"Well, you never did and you do keep coming here," Yusaku sniggered in response.

_~~~_

"What? Are you leaving?" Gakuto's ears dropped miserably.

Had he heard this news a couple of months ago, when he only met Yuga, he would have felt a great relief, but... 

Recently, the two of them had obviously developed some sort of a special bond. Yuga would come over at Gakuto's place every night and they would chat for hours... and eventually the latter cat realised that he began considering this stray something a bit more than a friend.

Staying by Yuga's side felt like basking in the sunlight... and yet, Gakuto knew that this feeling couldn't last forever.

And Yuga confirmed that by bringing him this piece of news.

"Yeah..." the stray scratched his head, but this time obviously not because of fleas. "I wanna follow my dream. It's getting kinda boring in this city, I want more adventures... Like, I wanna travel to the distant Northern land and watch those beautiful Aurora lights there!"

Yuga took a pause and then looked right into Gakuto's eyes, and a shadow of melancholy became visible on his face as he smiled sadly.

"If you could be there with me, it'd be wonderful!" he chuckled bitterly. "But, I guess, it'll never happen..."

Gakuto's heart clenched painfully as he lowered his eyes.

It hurt. It hurt so bad, and yet...

"Forgive me," he said quietly. "My way of living cannot be changed so easily. Besides, I simply do not have enough heart to run away and abandon my dearest masters. I am literally their baby and they are my parents! They have been raising me ever since I was a kitten and they love me. I cannot... I just cannot cause them such a heartbreak! Sorry..."

It definitely hurt as Gakuto realised: he and Yuga were from two different worlds, and even if they... even if they came to love each other that much...

"You're a blessing to your parents then," Yuga smiled at him lovingly. "I hope you get to live your life comfortably 'till the rest of your days."

The stray turned around and was about to leap out in the night, making Gakuto's heart stop.

Was this really... was it really the end?!

"Please, wait!" Gakuto grabbed Yuga's tail a bit too harshly. "Ah, s-sorry!" he blushed. "I-I just wanted to say... if you do ever come back to this city... feel free to visit me whenever you like. I will... always be waiting!"

Yuga's shiny emerald eyes widened for just a moment, and then he grinned in his own special, outrageously charming way.

"It's a promise then, pretty~!"

And Gakuto smiled in relief as he wasn't left all alone in the darkness of the night after Yuga had disappeared in it once again.

The warmth from the lick (kiss mark) on his cheek would keep his heart fluttering with gentleness for a long time, he knew that for sure.


End file.
